Misunderstood Godsend
by Draco Tenebrarum
Summary: Draco Malfoy could save the Wizarding world but he can only do it with Harry's help. A fact he is none too pleased about. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Misunderstood Godsend

**Pairing**: Slow moving Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Summary**: Draco Malfoy could save the wizarding world but he can only understand with Harry as his translator. A fact he is none too pleased about.

**Disclaimer**: This is not a profitable venture. The characters are not mine. The only thing that is, is the plot.

**AN**: First off, I am British. I know this is pretty much an American site and if any of you Yanks have no idea what I am blathering on about, leave a review or an email.

Secondly, I am going on holiday for two weeks soon, so you'll get maybe one more chapter before I go, sorry if it puts any on off!

Chapter 1 

Sight.

Not the kind of sight an ordinary muggle or wizard has, but Sight. Amongst the wizarding world it is considered a rare and valuable gift. The ability to see the future and to know more than others.

The knowledge is valuable and many witches and wizards over the centauries have paid vast amounts of money for a small insight into their future. Many magical folk have used this method to con others out of large sums of money for information that is hardly ever real.

If a Pureblood wizard has 'Seer' blood it does not make them any less pure. It does not because Sight is regarded as a skill not actually 'blood' as it is named.

It is impossible to test if a Seer is genuine or a fraud as most have problems expressing what they See. Some may have something similar to the curse of the Banshee, where they cannot tell anyone of the things they have seen no matter how hard they try, or some may be cursed with the inability to remember their 'visions' when they 'awake' from their state of meditation (or sometimes sleep as some Seers have visions when they are sleeping).

Others may be what we call 'Scryers'. These are people who use Scrying tools (such as a mirror or water in a black bowl) to look into the future. This is unreliable as this method shows us only one possible outcome of the person's future. Someone's decision to water their plants on Thursday instead of Wednesday for two weeks could change the future seen in a Scrying tool.

The main difference between 'Seers' and 'Scryers' is that a 'Seer' is born with the gift of Sight whereas anyone with enough meditative skill and patience can Scry.

These problems mean that coming across a genuine 'Seer' that can correctly predict the future is incredibly rare. Some families have 'Seer' blood in them, which is passed down from one generation to the next. Although it is impossible to have a family with pure 'Seer' blood as there is far too few 'Seers' to the number of people in the wizarding world. Many of the families with the strongest blood will be diluted down over the years by marrying wizards.

Many of the-

"Remind me again why I am taking this stupid class this year." Ron shouted slamming the divination book he was reading shut.

"Because, Ron, you said it would just be more of predicting your own death in such fantastic ways as accidentally drowning in a shallow bowl of camel's milk." Replied Harry in a rather exasperated tone of voice that implied he had gone through this subject several times before.

"Yeah, but that's what Fred and George told me!"

"Honestly, Ron. We are in a library if your going to complain about plebeian things such as divination please take yourself elsewhere. Some people are actually trying to work." Hermione's head appeared over the top of an incredibly thick volume entitled 'An Encyclopaedia of All Books Everywhere' by Ivanna Givupp.

"But 'Mione! The loony bat has got us reading four chapters a week about something we aren't even good at!" Ron launched back into his Why-the-hell-has-this-bogus-subject-got-so-hard-and-why-am-I-taking-it speech. Needless to say he never got any sympathy from Hermione.

Harry leaned back in his chair and took a break from furiously scribbling out and trying to correct things from his potions essay to watch his friends bicker on about a subject that had been 'bickered' to death, so to speak.

Friday night, Harry decided, was absolutely not the time to sit around and do homework. Even if they had a quidditch match tomorrow and a day out to Hogsmead on Sunday.

Hearing the argument subside Harry made a suggestion.

"I think we should call it a night. We've got a match tomorrow, Ron. Against Slytherin no less. We need to get a good nights sleep and we can do this homework tomorrow night."

"Yeah, it's nearly curfew anyway. I think-"

"No, absolutely not. You know that if you win you will have a huge party late into the night and if you lose you'll be sulking to much to even think about homework!" Hermione interjected. She'd heard this suggestion before and she'd be damned if she was going to fall for it again.

"How about if we promise?" Harry desperately tried to save the situation and get to bed. They'd been in the library for two and a half hours already because Hermione insisted they get it done before the weekend.

"Fine. If you two want to go to classes on Monday with none of your work done. Fine, but don't even try to convince me to let you copy mine." She returned to her book thinking that yet again she was going to have her two best friends come to her at ten in the evening on Sunday night begging to let them borrow her homework to copy it.

"See you later then." Ron told Hermione and caught Harry's eye as he turned and they shared a look.

"I hate it when she gets into one of those scary moods where she acts more like my mum than my friend. It's really weird." Ron commented to Harry as they exited the library and were sure that Hermione couldn't hear them.

"I know but imagine how much trouble we would be in if she hadn't got on to us all these years. We'd have so many detentions because of homework not handed in on time, we'd have no time for quidditch!"

Harry got on to the staircase that would lead them to the Gryffindor portrait hole and turned to face Ron just in time to catch the horrified look on his face as they waited for it to move.

Entering their sixth year at Hogwarts meant choosing what they wanted to do for NEWT's. As Harry still wanted to become an Auror he was taking potions and as Ron had been trying to get out of it for years dropped it as though it would seal his own death if he carried it on, and with Ron's potion skills that might have been the case. Ron was, therefore, stuck doing Divination as it was going to be 'easy'.

Encountering few people in the common room and getting up to the sixth year boy's dorm room was at the front of the two exhausted Gryffindor's mind's.

"Night, Ron." Whispered Harry so as not to wake Neville, who was sleeping across the room from them.

"Night, Harry." Replied Ron in an equally quiet voice. "We're gonna do great in the match tomorrow, Harry." Ron's voice had taken on that quality that peoples voice's do when they're in limbo between awake and sleeping.

"Yeah. We will"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: This is my first fic so any feedback is appreciated! Also if you want any pairings in this story say so in a review and I'll try and incorporate it.

Do any of you think this chapter is too long or short? Any constructive criticism about anything is appreciated.

'Til next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Misunderstood Godsend

**Pairing**: Slow moving Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Summary**: Draco Malfoy could save the wizarding world but he can only understand with Harry as his translator. A fact he is none too pleased about.

**Disclaimer**: This is not a profitable venture. The characters are not mine. The only thing that is, is the plot.

**AN**: SORRY about the delay! I found a pile of something that has been building up under my bed for a month or so. I only noticed when my nose brushed the ceiling! It's called …….homework! Ack! So many bloody English essays! Anyway on with the show!

PS. Sorry about the over use of exclamation marks … ! (heh)

Chapter 2 

The morning was bright with a clear blue sky, not a cloud to be seen. The wind gently pulled on the branches of trees making a refreshing breeze on what would have otherwise been a slightly unpleasantly humid day. Not a sound broke the quie-

"Come on, Ron! Get out of bed or we'll be late! It's Quidditch, not potions!"

Well, almost.

"Ok, Ok. I'm up!" A rather sleepy, yet, slightly more awake now that he had been told there was a Quidditch match, Ron mumbled.

A barrage of clothes hit him in the face as he scramble out of bed.

"Put these on. We've still got to have breakfast and get down to the pitch. Go grab a shower and throw your plain robes on. We can get changed down there." A rather exited and bouncy Harry announced.

"OK. What's the time?" Ron asked still feeling slightly worse for where.

"Oh. I dunno bout 8?"

"Harry, the match isn't 'til 10! That's not for 2 hours! Why the hell did you wake me up!" Ron stared disbelievingly at his best friend. How dare he wake him up at this ungodly hour!

" Oh, well, you know. I don't want to be late. I can't wait to see Malfoy's face after we thrash their team yet again!" Harry was now positively sparkling with the excitement of the upcoming game.

"Right. I can't wait either but, you know, I like sleeping as well!" Still slightly miffed at being forced out of bed this early, Ron trudged towards the showers.

"Yeah, well, your up now, so let's go."

After a while, the two Gryffindors entered the Great Hall and made their way to the Gryffindor table. When both were seated surrounded by the rest of the Quidditch team and Hermione, plates were filled and stratagems were discussed.

As conversation progressed, ideas were trashed, new ones invented and a slightly interesting idea, about scaring the Slytherins by threatening to throw tins of red and gold paint over them, ended in the whole section of Gryffindors laughing raucously because they decided it would probably work.

When the team made it to the changing rooms, escorted down to the pitch amidst a crowd of cheery Gryffindors, final plans were spoken of as they were changing.

The captain, Katie Bell, was in the midst of explaining the well known plan to the new beaters, from the third and fourth year, when the voice of Lee Jordan made it's way into the stadium.

"Now, everyone knows the plan? Fly quickly, evasively and, for God's sake, If you see a one of them flying at you get out of the way!" Said a rather exasperated Katie.

"Slytherin play dirty and aren't afraid to hurt you! We don't want a repeat of last match now do we?"

She looked at the third year beater who had frozen up when he saw Marcus Flint flying straight at him and barged him off his broom last match. It would have been a rather tense moment if it weren't for the small smiles tugging at everyone's lips.

"Come on. Let's go out there and win. If any of you need motivation think of the Sltytherin teams faces when we beat them last year!" Ron stated excitedly whilst throwing his broom over his shoulder.

"And here is the Gryffindor Team! A most amazingly talented group of people headed by the captain and chaser Katie Bell! Alicia Spinnett and Angelina Johnson as the other two chasers in the team! The two new beaters Michael Montage and Ian Dale, this is only their second year with this team and both are turning out to be a close match for Fred and George Weasley!" 

At this both boys held their heads high and any nerves about the match dissipated.

"Behind them we have Ron Weasley as the keeper! Don't let Slytherin score anything Ron, can kick their a-"

"**JORDAN!" ** came the rather angry tone of Professor McGonogall, although to the trained ear she didn't sound as angry as she normally did.

"Ok, Ok, sorry professor. Anyway behind Mr Weasley we have the star of the Team! He hasn't lost a match that he has managed to stay on his broom for! Harry Potter!"

Harry felt himself shudder at the vague reminder of the Dementors that caused him to fall off his broom in the third year, but that soon dissipated as the roar of applause from one end of the stadium whilst the Slytherins managed to get their boos heard above the cheering.

"Huh. The Slytherin team isn't out yet." Commented Ron. "Hey, maybe they just gave up and they aren't even gonna try this year!"

"Yeah. I can just imagine them all huddled up in the corner of their changing rooms with Malfoy waving a little white flag!" None of the members of the team could resist at least a small smile at the mental image. Needless to say, Ron found it the funniest.

Madame Hooch, who was standing in front of the Gryffindor team in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, sent them an unamused look and turned around so she was facing the direction the Slytherins should be coming from.

"No, really. Do you think they've gone back to the castle?" Ron asked with a hopeful gleam in his eye, not because he didn't want to play but because he wanted to know if they had scared the Slytherins off.

A murmur went through the crowd as they waited longer and longer for the Slytherins to come out of their changing rooms.

After three or four minutes, Madame Hooch turned around and eyed the Gryffindors who were now calmly leaning on their broomsticks and chatting amongst themselves.

"All of you, wait here." She demanded with that tone of voice teachers use when they are not amused. "I'm going to see what is going on. I don't want any of you to move. So that means, no flying. I shall be back in a few minutes."

Just as she turned to go, a small noise was heard behind her. It sounded like heavy breathing and as the Gryffindors and the flying teacher turned they were quite shocked to find the new chaser the Slytherin team running full pelt towards them.

"Madame Hooch. There is … there is…" the fifth year boy struggled to get his words out around his panting.

"Stop a minute, child. Catch your breath and then tell us why your team is not here."

Madame Hooch, clearly not impressed at being kept waiting by the Slytherin team, gave the boy all of ten seconds to recover and then asked him again where his team was.

"Hey. Look." Ron whispered in Harry's ear. "They've been spending the last five minutes having a rock-paper-scissors competition to see who should come and say they are forfeiting and the five minutes after that discussing how they'd all managed to cheat except this poor fellow."

Harry gave a small grin, but thought there was a little more to it than that. The boy looked downright scared.

"It's, Malfoy, our seeker. He's collapsed and he's not breathing."

AN: Oh I'm_ cruel_! This was so much fun to write. The next chappy should be up in a week or so.

TTFN!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Misunderstood Godsend

**Pairing**: Slow moving Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Summary**: Draco Malfoy could save the wizarding world but he can only understand with Harry as his translator. A fact he is none too pleased about.

**Disclaimer**: This is not a profitable venture. The characters are not mine. The only thing that is, is the plot.

**AN**: Oooh! Get me! A fast update! sparkles Anyway, I have replied to all of my reviews individually (I think. Sorry if I missed you out, I didn't mean to I just did them all at different times.) and I just want to thank all of them again here. They are the ones who are making me write this on the day after I wrote the last chappy! I deserve a prize. .

On with the show!

**Chapter 3**

"It's, Malfoy, our seeker. He's collapsed and he's not breathing."

A look of shock appeared on Madame Hooch's face, which was replaced seconds later by pure horror and then pasty whiteness. The speed in which this happened would have been comical to the Gryffindor team had most of them not been going through it as well.

Albus Dumbledore, who seemed to have had an ear and an eye on the pitch since the young Slytherin came charging across it, spoke a few words in Madame Pomfrey's ear and they quickly vacated the stands down towards the pitch.

"He's … he's… what? Don't talk rubbish, he probably saw his reflection, noticed a few hairs were out of place and fainted. You don't need to make such a big deal out of it!" Ron looked slightly uncomfortable seen as though the whole Gryffindor team was just mocking the Slytherins.

Harry, now the news had been sprung, could plainly see the fear in the fifth year's eyes and was now completely sure this was no joke.

"Ron, I don't think he's kidding." Alicia said, having that talent needed to be able to read emotions off anyone s face. "He looks too scared to be acting."

The crowd was still chatting and laughing amongst themselves, having seen the boy run on to the pitch but not being anywhere near close enough to hear what he had to say. The noise, however, couldn't seem to make it's way through the thick silence that enveloped the centre of the pitch.

"All of you stay here." Madame Hooch ordered with less fire in her voice than normal. "None of you are to leave this pitch, do you understand?"

A series of nods went round the Gryffindor team, all of them noticing the seriousness of the situation.

As Madame Hooch and the Slytherin boy turned their backs to the Gryffindors and walked briskly across the pitch towards the Slytherin changing rooms that the Headmaster and Madame Pomfrey had entered a minute or two ago, the boy explained a little of what had occurred in there. The Gryffindors listened intently until they could hear no more.

"At first he said that he was fine, he just looked like he had a bit of a headache. We were all talking about the strategy we were gonna use and he turned around and sat down. Flint asked if he was fit enough to play and he just said to stop bothering him. We were just coming out and he collapsed. He hit his head when he fell and it's bleeding a bit but I don't think it's that bad."

The Team in the middle of the pitch were struggling to hear the last few words but they were still heard. Ashen faces all turned to look at each other.

Silence ruled supreme in the huddle of normally rambunctious Gryffindors. No one wanted to break it.

"Do you think he's alright? I mean I know we don't like him but I wouldn't want anyone to die, really." Angelina's voice made most members of the team jump as the noise was so close.

"I don't know I mean the guy said that he wasn't breathing." That was Katie looking upset, probably at the fact that they had been mocking the Slytherin team just minutes before.

"Ferret probably did look in the mirror and it wasn't heavily charmed to make him look better than he does." Ron seemed to have gained back some of his spirit and was back to the theory of Ferret – is – a – pest – and – should – crawl – into – a – corner – and – die, which he may have actually done.

"Ron! How can you say that? This is serious!" Alicia said indignantly, "He may mock you but he is still a human being! You shouldn't wish anyone dead!"

"I have to agree with her, Ron. As much as I hate him I wouldn't really want anyone in the school to die. What with Voldemort around, we don't need death in the one place that should be safe from it." Harry gave his friend a look as he said this, which clearly said that Ron should drop the subject and that Harry didn't share his views.

"Erm…why do you think Hooch told us to stay here?" Ron said clearly trying to get back in the good books of his team.

"Well, I suspect that neither Dumbledore or any of the other teachers want this spread around school." Alicia said with slightly less of a cold tone in her voice but it was still there, threatening.

As if on cue, Dumbledore came back out of the Slytherin changing rooms and pointed his wand at his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to circumstances beyond our control the match will have to be played at a later date. I am sorry for the disappointment."

Any of the students waiting for an explanation to the postponed match were sorely disappointed, as none was forthcoming.

A roar came from the crowd as students realised they had been waiting here for fifteen minutes and were now being told to go back to the castle with no reason.

The Headmaster made his way across the pitch towards the Gryffindor team As he stopped in front of them al of the members noted the absence of the ever present sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Madame Hooch informed me that you overheard young mister Yoru as he explained the goings on that occurred in the changing rooms. I will tell you that mister Malfoy, although Madame Pomfrey wishes to keep him in overnight, he is okay. So there is no need to worry.

"I will, however, ask you to keep the happenings here to yourselves. You noticed I didn't tell my students so I would not be pleased if the occurrence today got out into the general masses."

The Gryffindors, not used to seeding the Headmaster so solemn, agreed hastily.

"Good, now, I suggest you all go change and make your way back to the castle. Professor McGonogall will inform you when a match date has been set."

With that he turned on heel and walked out of the, now almost empty, stadium.

"Well, not quite how I expected that to go." Ian Dale the bigger of the two beaters said as they walked back to the changing rooms.

The mood was now slightly less smothering as they had received the news that Malfoy was not actually dead, although everyone was still a little shocked.

People slowly reverted back to their normal bubbly selves as they all got changed and had a discussion about who they thought would win the upcoming Hufflepuff Ravenclaw game.

* * *

People slowly left the changing room first the three girls, then the two beaters leaving only Harry and Ron in the changing rooms busy stuffing items into their bags.

Conversation was flowing jovially and all the horror that occurred out on the pitch was forgotten.

As Harry and Ron rounded the corner to head back to the school something caught Harry's eye. Following them was a rather odd sight. Bringing up the front of the procession was Dumbledore, followed by a floating white stretcher holding an unconscious Malfoy. On one side of the stretcher was Madame Pomefrey fussing over her patient and on the other side was a sallow looking Snape.

When the group of people came up behind Harry and Ron, they stepped off the path to let them pass. Dumbledore acknowledged them with a nod and walked past them.

Looking to the contents of the stretcher as it passed, the two Gryffindors saw Malfoy. If it were possible he was even paler than normal and he had a fairly large gash on top off a large bump. Ron thought rather, irrationally, that it looked as if someone had hit him with a very large stick. He grinned and imagined it was him.

When the teachers and the stretcher got three or four paces past them Harry heard something.

"_The pain will come as the seventh moon rises."_

"What are you on about?" Harry turned round and asked Ron, coming face – to – face with Ron's grinning face.

"Huh? What, mate? Sorry spaced out there for a minute. What did you say?" Ron asked looking into Harry's face with a small smile on his face.

"I asked what you just said."

"I didn't say anything. You losing you mind…again?" He asked with laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Hey! It was probably just the wind or something." As he said this even Harry thought it sounded as though he was trying to convince himself.

"Come on, mate. Lets get back to the common room so Hermione can have somebody to lecture. Honestly, I don't know what she'd do without us!"

"Yeah, let's go." Harry still felt slightly uneasy. Hearing things was not generally a good sign. It was probably just Ron remembering a famous prediction for Divination or something.

But as they got back to the common room and friends, Harry soon forgot about it.

* * *

Slightly longer chappy for you all! But the chaps will probably get longer as I get more into the plot. Something to look forward to!

Please leave reviews they made me write the last two chappies in two days! dies

Thank you to those two people who 'Fav'd me and the seven people who alerted me! My ego can't fit through the door! .

TTFN


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Misunderstood Godsend

**Pairing**: Slow moving Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Summary**: Draco Malfoy could save the wizarding world but he can only understand with Harry as his translator. A fact he is none too pleased about.

**Disclaimer**: This is not a profitable venture. The characters are not mine. The only thing that is, is the plot (and I doubt it's worth anything… cries)

**AN**: Sorry this has been three or four weeks in the coming but I would rather go down to London to see my grandma because she has cancer than write this. I'm sorry if that sounds really mean but she's going to be 90 in March so this may have been the last time I see her! And one other word … EXAMS! is dead 

Anyway, onto a slightly happier note! The chappies will be getting longer from now on and the plot will begin to form (finally!). I thank those of you who have reviewed, they make me so happy! Most of them have been guessing what it is that happened when Harry heard something at the end of the last chappy, I'm glad to say no one has got it right yet! Hopefully it should come out in this chappy or the next… or possibly the one after that!

Chapter 4 

When Harry and Ron returned from the Quidditch pitch to the Gryffindor common room, they were instantly bombarded with questions about why the match was postponed. The exhausted looks on the faces of the rest of the team was enough to tell the two that they had already been pumped for information but they hadn't said anything.

"Hey, Ron. Harry!" a strong Irish accent broke through the babble of everyone else. "What 'appened out there? We asked t'others but they won't say a word!" Seamus' face poked through the front of the crowd and he was soon followed by Dean pushing through after him.

"Sorry, mate. Not allowed to say. We'll tell you when the whole thing has blown over." Ron answered to his dorm mates.

"Come on! It can't be that bad. I mean no one had died have they?" Dean said this in a tone that clearly was expecting a negative answer but Harry had to quickly fight a look of shock off his face and vainly hoped that Ron was doing the same too.

"Don't be stupid, Dean! If someone had died, I think they would have told us, wouldn't you?" Lavender said, addressing the last part towards Harry and Ron.

"Of course we would!" Harry said, "But it's no where as serious as that!"

After the crowd around them had dispersed, convinced the match was cancelled over a trivial matter, Harry moved over to an armchair in front of the fireplace and flopped down ungracefully while Ron deposited their brooms back in the dorm room.

Harry was deep in thought about the events that had unfurled today and, therefore, jumped about three feet when Ron plonked himself down on the sofa right next to Harry's chair.

"Sorry, mate." He said with a smirk at Harry's momentarily shocked features implying that he wasn't sorry at all. "How come you told them all that it wasn't serious?"

"I didn't say it wasn't serious, I said it was not as serious as someone dieing. I don't particularly like Malfoy," at this Ron gave a snort. "Okay, so maybe I hate him and the things he's done to us, but I still wouldn't want him to die. Move very, very far away from me, yes; die, no." Harry finished with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hm, yeah, I guess so. Do you think we could tell 'Mione?"

"Nah. Dumbledore told us to stay quiet and besides, she'll probably figure it out if she's really interested. I'd rather not go against the headmaster." Ron shot Harry a look as he said this. "Ok, I won't go against him _this time._ Happy?" Smirked Harry as a response.

"Anyway, on to a different subject. God knows what size the git's ego will inflate to if he knew that _anyone _spoke about him in their spare time!" Ron said with a comical look on his face, and Harry laughed.

"Anyway, when do you think the match will be reschedul-" Harry started but before even having a chance to finish a head of bushy brown hair popped around the side of the sofa.

"Where have you boys been! I've been looking all over for you! I thought you were in trouble!"

"Uh.. 'Mione, slow down before you have a fit or something. We just took the scenic route back to school." Ron told a rather red-faced Hermione. "No were not in trouble, there was just a problem with something."

"What was wrong?" Hermione now had that look on her face; the one that said 'tell me or else'.

"Hermione, really we can't say. We're not allowed and you wouldn't want us to break rules, now would you?" Ron said with the butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth expression that looked quite frankly ridiculous on him.

"Why do you never say that when I try to talk you out of some insane plan to run off to Hogsmead or another one of your hair-brained plots?" The exasperation in Hermione's voice was comical. "Now, considering you haven't got a celebration party to attend let's get down to some homework…"

"HERMIONE!"

"Not now, please?"

The pleading from the boys went on but Hermione would be damned if she wasn't going to make them do their own work this weekend.

"Now, now, class. Settle down. Today we are going to learn a very powerful transfiguration spell that will enable you to change a very small object, such as this spoon, into something much larger and of different conformation."

While professor McGonagall had been speaking, she had placed a tiny silver spoon on the front desk and turned back to the class. Harry and Ron, who were sitting in the third row back turned to the specified page on the board and started to read the introduction. This was not the best way to begin a Monday morning in anyone's life.

"As you can all see, this spell requires the utmost concentration as not paying attention could result in the object decreasing instead of increasing in size."

She regained the class's attention by waving her wand elaborately and the small spoon turned into a Victorian Armoire.

"Now you should not go for something quite so intricate on your first try, I was merely showing you some of the potential of the basic spell."

"Yeah right! She just wanted to show off, that's all." Ron whispered in Harry's direction. Harry grinned but it was quickly wiped off as McGonagall turned back around and started to teach them all the wand movements and the actual spell word.

After they all had it pretty well learned McGonagall started putting them in pairs and gave them all a teacup to start turning into a plain chest of drawers, which Harry personally thought looked like they had come from Ikea.

The Gryffindors shared this class with the Hufflepuffs, so it was relatively peaceful. No one trying to sabotage anyone else's spell. That was why no one really wanted to be paired with Neville, because that was considered close to a death wish.

"Here, Miss Bones. You go with Mr. Longbottom and you two can work on this together."

Susan Bones turned a rather pale colour and Neville sent her a sheepish look. All looked to be well and with five minutes to go until the end of the lesson, it looked like it was going to stay that way. Oh wishful thinking.

A scream ran out through the classroom and everyone, who were still puzzling over how you could turn a set of drawers inside out as they had, turned to look.

Neville appeared to be apologising and looking up a counter curse at the same time as Susan's hair had obviously and, judging by the screaming, quite painfully turned in to a neatly pruned bush that was slowly growing around her head.

"Mr Longbottom! Am I right in assuming you put the emphasis on the last syllable instead of the third? Don't even answer; just get Miss Bones down to the hospital wing. Mr Weasley and Mr Potter will bring down your books and homework."

At this Ron and Harry, who were admiring the fact that their chest of drawers now had two of its four legs, started at the sound of their names being called out by the professor and then agreed after they caught up with the conversation.

Neville, meanwhile, was trying unsuccessfully to calm Susan down and get her to the hospital wing as soon as possible. The poor girls sobs were heard until at least two corridors away, and needless to say, all the students in that particular transfigurations class were now being very careful about where they put their emphasis.

"Now, I want a two foot essay on all the variations of this spell for this time next week. Now, off with you." McGonagall dismissed the class with the normal amount of groans about the lengthy homework.

"Still, it's not as bad as the one foot essay on History of Magic; I mean at least I vaguely know what's going on in this lesson." Harry told Ron when the red head was complaining about the homework.

"Yeah but still, at least you can get away with not doing your work for Binns. You can't with McGonagall. Harry can you carry Neville's bag for a bit, it's getting heavy."

"Sure. Come on, we're nearly there." As Harry had said they rounded the corner to be greeted with the sight of the doors to the hospital wing.

"Neville? You still here, mate?" Ron called when he entered.

"Yeah, I'm round here." A soft voice called out as Neville's face appeared around the curtains around one of the beds. "Madame Pomfrey said I should wait with Susan until she gets back."

"Ah well, we'll wait with you. Here's your stuff by the way." Neville's expression brightened at the prospect of having company other than the sobbing girl beside him as Harry said this when handing over Neville's bag.

"Yeah, for home work McGonagall set us…"

Harry stopped listening as Ron explained the homework and gave the note, which McGonagall had given them to Neville. Harry had no doubt in his mind that it contained the details of Neville's detention.

As Harry let his mind wander, he found it drifting back to the incident that had occurred on Saturday. He hadn't seen Malfoy since, but to Harry this seemed more a blessing than something to be worried over.

Sure, it was a bit strange that something as violent as this had happened to the Slytherin boy that normally showed no emotions other than contempt, disdain or smugness.

'Maybe he just got up too fast?' Harry tried to reason but it didn't sound convincing, even to him.

What still made Harry shiver, even at the mere thought of it, was what happened when he and Ron were walking back to school. The voice, which had spoken, that only Harry seemed to have heard.

'I'm not hearing things. Ron was too busy daydreaming about whatever Ron daydreams about and the professors were too busy discussing amongst themselves. Yeah, that's it.'

But Harry still couldn't help but think, maybe he was going mad.

"_The pain will come as the seventh moon rises."_

'Hey, wasn't that what I heard when I was with Ron? Nah, it's all just in my head, I was thinking about it so I heard what I thought I heard then.'

"Many will fall before the Great Beast, but the Great Beast will fall before one" 

'Hang on… I never heard that last time… Oh god no, don't let me be insane.' Harry pleaded, as he realised that Ron and Neville hadn't heard anything either, giving the way they just carried on as they were two minutes ago.

Harry heard some movement from the direction of Madame Pomfrey's office. He leaned around the curtain surrounding Susan Bones' bed and caught sight of Madame Pomfrey and what suspiciously looked like Snape leaning over one of the beds at the far end of the ward, that were usually reserved for patients that were going to stay in for an indefinite amount of time.

As their backs straightened and they moved out of the way Harry got a glimpse of silvery blond hair.

'Is that Malfoy? I thought Pomfrey said he should be well enough to leave by Saturday night. He's probably playing up for sympathy.'

But as Harry got a closer look, because both professors leaning over the bed left and entered the medi witches office, he decided that Malfoy was not playing for anything at the moment as he appeared to be either unconscious or in a very, very deep sleep.

Sorry for the huge gap between posts! I have exams in…. TWO DAYS! Oh my god, I'd better start revising! Hope you like this chappy it's almost two pages longer than the last one! So, as I said at the beginning, they should start getting longer now. The next one won't be up in the next week 'cause I have exams but the week after (26-2 June/July) there should be one up!

Once again, sorry for the wait, and remember, feedback is always welcome!

Au revoir!


End file.
